


Nobody Would Ever Believe You

by RigorMorton



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCEU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty little one shot where reader engages in a threesome with the Joker and Batman after walking in on them in a...compromising position.</p><p>Sample: You finally reach the office door and notice that the door is slightly cracked. However, you knock anyway just in case. There’s no response. You let out a sigh and give the door another light knock and still nothing.</p><p>The door pushes open a little with that last knock, so you step closer and peer inside through the crack, and can’t believe your eyes. Batman is sitting at Joker’s desk. 'What the fuck?’ You think to yourself. 'Why the hell is Batman in Joker’s office and where the fuck is Joker?’</p><p>That’s not the only thing that’s strange though. His demeanor is a bit…..off. He’s leaning back in the roller chair - his eyes closed, biting his lip. 'What the fuck?’ You ask yourself for the third time.</p><p>You move in a little closer and hear slurping noises and muffled moans. They don’t appear to be coming from Batman…</p><p>It suddenly hits you. He’s got company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Would Ever Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request sent to me by the brilliant sokolovo on Tumblr. Thanks for the great prompt. It was a blast to write. Hope y'all enjoy.

You drag the broom across the carpet, wiping the sweat off your brow with your forearm, and can’t help but think how ridiculous it is to sweep carpet. This is a high end club. Nobody’s got a vacuum?

At least you’re making twelve bucks an hour, but boy did they make you earn every damn penny.

You’d taken a one time job as a caterer because you needed some extra spending money to buy that gorgeous pair of slingbacks you’d been eyeing for weeks now.

The job is a party thrown by Gotham’s most notorious criminal, the Joker. According to word on the street is, he’d been arrested for gun trafficking, but was released due to “lack of evidence” which everyone knows is code for bribing a higher up. After all, Gotham is one of the most corrupt cities in the US. Something like this is not surprising.

Anyway, Joker threw this party in celebration of his “victory” and here you are, cleaning up after the fine citizens of Gotham.

The party itself was actually kind of fun. You walked around with silver trays of caviar and champagne and actually got to have some that was left over (You’re actually feeling a tad tipsy from it).

You kind of dig the uniform (if you can call it that) too. Instead of having to wear black dress pants and a long sleeve blouse, you got to wear jeans, a white t-shirt that’s rolled up and tied into a knot just above your stomach, and a cowboy hat. You have a much better time doing a job, when you look good doing it.

You’re almost done getting the floors swept and soon you’ll be home in your pajamas, curled up on the couch. Hopefully this is your last duty of the night. Rolling huge tables onto a truck earlier, had you worn out. At least you had some good tunes to listen to during the tearing down.

One of your coworkers brought his Bluetooth speaker and had his playlist on shuffle for the last hour. He’s got really good taste - older stuff. Classic rock, eighties. Right now, True by Spandau Ballet, plays in the background as you finish up the last of your sweeping.

With a thrill in my head and a pill on my tongue Dissolve the nerves that have just begun Listening to Marvin (All night long) This is the sound of my soul This is the sound….

Tony Hadley’s voice, brings back memories of your childhood as you grew up listening to this song.

I bought a ticket to the world But now I’ve come back again Why do I find it hard to write the next line? Oh, I want the truth to be said.

You even find yourself singing along quietly “Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi I know this much is true Ha-ha-ha, ha-ah-hi I know this much is true.”

“Y/N?”

A voice from behind you startles you, bringing you out of your daze. You quickly turn around. It’s your supervisor, Debbie.

“Yes?” You say, feeling a little embarrassed.

“Since, you’re pretty much done here, could you go back to the office and tell Mister J he has a phone call? He’s not answering his cell, or the phone in the office.”

You open your mouth to speak, not sure what to say. You’ve never met Joker before, and from what you’ve heard, he comes off a little… Intimidating.

Debbie shakes her head and sighs. “I would go, but I have a crisis of my own to deal with.” She rolls her eyes. “Don’t even ask.”

“Um…OK. Sure. Where is the office?” You ask nervously.

“Oh, thank you. I know he’d be mad, if we just gave up and he missed an important call.” She brings a hand down on your shoulder. “Just go down that small hallway right there.” She points to the dark hallway to your right. “And it’s the very last door. It’ll be right in front of you.”

“OK.” You nod, setting your broom down. The song switches over to Freedom ‘90 by George Michael. One of your favorites. That and the fact you’d had three flutes of champagne earlier, adds a little pep to your step. It has you sontering down the hallway, swaying your hips and throwing your arms up.

I won’t let you down. I will not give you up. Gotta have some faith in the sound. It’s the one good thing that I got.

You can’t help but giggle to yourself as you make your way down the hall.

You finally reach the office door and notice that the door is slightly cracked. However, you knock anyway just in case. There’s no response. You let out a sigh and give the door another light knock and still nothing.

The door pushes open a little with that last knock, so you step closer and peer inside through the crack, and can’t believe your eyes. Batman is sitting at Joker’s desk. 'What the fuck?’ You think to yourself. 'Why the hell is Batman in Joker’s office and where the fuck is Joker?’

That’s not the only thing that’s strange though. His demeanor is a bit…..off. He’s leaning back in the roller chair - his eyes closed, biting his lip. 'What the fuck?’ You ask yourself for the third time.

You move in a little closer and hear slurping noises and muffled moans. They don’t appear to be coming from Batman…

It suddenly hits you. He’s got company. “Oh shit.” You accidentally say aloud, covering your mouth with your hand as knee jerk reaction.

You hear a thud. Apparently you startled whoever’s under the desk and they hit their head.

Batman is staring at you with sheer panic in his eyes and you realize why when you see green hair peering out as the mystery person crawls out from under the desk.

You gasp. It’s JOKER. “Oh my God!” You shake your head, taking a step backwards. Both men are staring at you. “I’m so sorry. Debbie… Debbie asked me to tell you, you have a phone call, and…and.” Your voice is shaking and you’re rambling.

Joker is chuckling and Batman is banging his head on the desk.

The panic has set in. This is a huge deal. You just walked in on Gotham’s biggest criminal giving head to the city’s hero.

'I’m dead. This is it. This is how I die. They’re gonna kill me to shut me up and throw my body in a ditch. No…wait… They won’t throw me in a ditch. They’ll make sure I’m never found. I’m gonnna be sleeping with the fishes.’

It’s hard for you to think straight. You’re so panic stricken. So you just start rambling off the top of your head.

“I’m so sorry, I walked in on your…roleplay. It’s none of my business. I saw nothing. I won’t tell a soul, I swear. And even if I did, who would ever believe that Joker has his gentlemen friend dress up as Batman for him?” 'That’s it. Play dumb. Make them think you don’t actually believe that’s the real Batman.’

You shrug, chuckling nervously. “I mean come on. They’d think I was crazy.”

Batman pokes his head up and let’s out a sigh of relief. Looks like he bought it, but does Mister J?

Joker motions for you to come all the way in. You’d really rather not, but running down the hall, arms flailing and screaming bloody murder sounds like a worse idea. So you hesitantly take a few steps forward and Joker walks over to you, making you start to shake slightly.

“It’s alright.” He shrugs with a smile. “Nothing to see here. Just two consenting adults having a little fun.” He pats you on the back. “What’s your name, dear?”

“Um..Y/N.” You answer - your voice still a little shaky.

“Very nice to meet, such a lovely lady as yourself. As you may know, I’m the owner of this place, and this here…” He looks back over his shoulder at Batman. “Is my….as you say, gentleman friend….Steve.”

'Pheww. They bought it. You might walk out of here alive after all.’ “Um, nice to meet you both. Listen, I will leave you two alone. So sorry to interrupt your evening.” You give a nervous wave and turn around to walk out.

Your stomach does a flip when Joker’s arm extends across the doorway, blocking you from exiting.

“Where ya goin little lady? What’s your hurry?”

You gulp and give a nervous chuckle. "Well.. Debbie. She's probably having a cow already. I better get back to work."

Joker smirks, his hand still firm against the threshold. "Debbie may be your boss, but I'm Debbie's boss." he gives you a wink and moves in closer. "You could stay for a while."

'Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?' you ask yourself, in disbelief. Your eyes avert over to Batman, who's pinching the bridge of his nose with his head hanging down. It's pretty obvious he's concerned and wondering what the hell Joker thinks he's doing.

"I don't know." You run your fingers through your hair, nervously. A threesome with two guys is a little out of your comfort zone. Especially two complete strangers, even if one of them is the city's hero. 

"Awwe, come on." Joker runs the back of his finger down the side of your arm.

Your eyes follow the pale white finger as it slides down to your elbow. You look back up and your eyes meet with Joker's. His gaze is strong and intense - his icy blue eyes almost putting you in a trance.

He leans in and places his lips to yours. They're soft and kind of wet. Probably from slobbering all over Batman's dick. 

Joker's kiss starts out soft and gentle - his lips coming down over yours, before his tongue parts your lips and slides into your mouth. It's slick and warm, and you can't help but wonder if it's wrong that the idea of Batman's cock being in there just minutes ago is a turn on. 

Your hand reaches up and wraps around the back of his neck as your mouth reciprocates. Your tongue darts out to meet with his - muffled moans slipping from your lips.

You can feel the clown smile through the kiss. He knows he's got you.

He pulls off, biting his lip and squinting at you, like he's studying your soul.

"You like that? Huh? Could you taste him on me?"

"Yes." You pant out, nodding.

"Hmm. Did you like it? The way my mouth tastes after sucking his cock?"

Your cheeks flush with red. You feel a little uncomfortable and embarrassed. Nobody's ever talked to you like that before. As awkward as it feels, you also kind of like it.

"Yes." You press your lips together and try to relax and just enjoy this. It's not every day you'll be propositioned into a threesome with Gotham's most notorious criminal and the hero that took an oath to bring him to justice.

Joker smirks as he closes the door all the way and turns the lock. He looks back over at Batman and curls his finger, prompting him to come over here.

He leans in, stealing your lips again - more rough and passionate this time. You feel Batman's large presence come up behind you and rubber gloved hands wrap around your waist, pressing into your hips, before sliding up your torso and into your top. 

It doesn't take but a mere second for them to slip past the wire of your bra and tweak your already taunt nipples.

You let out a muffled moan. Joker's tongue fucking your mouth while Batman feels you up. It's quite overwhelming to think about. It doesn't seem real. You feel as if any second, your alarm is going to go off, startling you out of this amazing dream.

Batman's hands start to untie the knot in your t-shirt, while Joker's begin to unfasten your jeans. 

You lift your arms, allowing the Bat to slip your shirt over your head. Joker has your boots off and your pants are already down around your ankles by the time Batman's flinging your shirt across the room. You step out of them and before you can even kick them away, rubber clad arms slide up underneath yours, as warm hands grab you around your ankles lifting you up off the floor. 

The two men carry you over to the desk and gently place you on it. It's clear of paperwork, making you flinch as its cold hard surface hits the back of your bare thighs.

Batman stills, standing to your left with his arms at his sides, watching for Joker's next move. 

The clown prince places his palms down on the desk and leans in, looking you dead in the eye. "Tell me, Y/N…did you like what you saw earlier. Batsy's face contorting in pleasure while I sucked his cock?" His left brow raises as he studies your face.

You don't answer right away, instead you shake your head, trying to find the right words.

"Hmmm?" Joker looks at you sideways. "Does the thought of me slurping on his big cock make you wet?"

Obviously he's not going to let up until you answer the question, so you swallow thickly, feeling a bit embarrassed as you nod your head. "Yes."

A mischievous grin, slowly spreads across his pale face, revealing that glistening metal hiding underneath his crimson lips. "That's what I thought." He smirks and walks over to Batman, licking his lips before he drops to his knees. 

Your eyes grow as wide as saucers watching him pull Batman's hard length free of its rubber confines. It's quite a sight, and the green haired man, wastes no time wrapping his hand around the shaft and red stained lips around the swollen head, closing in over it with a pleasurable "mmmmmm" as his hand and lips move up and down it in perfect sync with each other.

Batman squeezes his eyes shut, releasing soft moans as his hands cling tightly to the side of the desk.

They're both just inches away from you. Right there, up close and personal as you sit vulnerable in your panties and bra, watching Batman's cock appear and disappear over and over into Joker's mouth.

You're surprised by how aroused you are by it. You thought it would be weird and awkward, but it's not. It's strangely pleasant and the slurping noises Joker's mouth makes when his lips move back up to the very tip make your pussy start to clench and pulsate.

That naughty clown, sucks that cock with such enthusiasm - moaning and drooling like he really means it. And of course, the Bat's moans and hisses are just as arousing.

Your breathing grows more erratic and a wet spot starts to form in the front of your panties.

You can't believe what you're about to do, but you have to. You desperately need friction. Your pussy's tingling and constricting and it grows stronger with every second that passes by. So you reach down in between your legs and begin to rub your three fingers over the mound in your panties.

You're so aroused that it feels extra good this time. Better than it ever has before. You bite your lip and feel your panties become more and more wet with every touch.

You start to moan lightly, watching that big hard cock move in and out from between those red lips. That's not even the hottest part. No. It's watching Joker's face as he does it. It's apparent how much he enjoys it. His moans and the pleased look on his face say it all. He's going to town and Batman is a whimpering mess at this point.

You're so busy watching the clown slobber all over that monster cock that it takes you a minute to notice that Batsy's eyes are wide open, and his jaw on the floor.

Despite the fact, you now have an audience, you can't stop. Your fingers just keep on pressing into your clit, rubbing circles.

You and Batman's eyes are locked, both moaning in pleasure.

He can't take his eyes off you and it's almost a shame, because Joker's putting on quite a show, swallowing that beautiful cock again and again, with this enthusiastic finesse - almost graceful. 

You watch the Bat closely. He's in a trance. He brings his right hand up to his mouth and grabs onto the very tip of his middle finger, pulling his glove off with his teeth.

Batsy tosses it across the room and reaches out to touch you, running his now bare hand down your chest to your torso, over your stomach till it reaches the elastic of your panties.

He stops for a moment, looking at you as his finger runs along the hem. Almost like he's asking for permission.

You move your hand and nod to him, spreading your legs apart further.

The Bat doesn't hesitate. His hand slips down into your wet panties, spreading your lips apart with his fingers. 

You hiss when they slide up and down the center of your pussy, making a slick wet noise as they rub circles over your clit.

This has to be the hottest thing ever. You're watching the Joker sucking cock ( and doing a damn good job) while Batman fondles you. The fact that this is actually happening and not just some crazy dream, is astonishing.

Batman's fingers slip inside your entrance, making you gasp loudly when they start to pump in and out of you.

Your moans catch Joker's attention. His eyes pop open and meet with yours while he's still bobbing up and down the length of the Bman's cock.

He pulls off with a pop - his lips wet and swollen, and runs his tongue over them, watching his lover's fingers fuck you repeatedly. 

The green haired man stands up and starts to unfasten his pants.

You watch carefully as more of his chiseled lower half is slowly revealed. 'Damn he looks good.' Just when you think it can't get any better, his boxers come down revealing his impressively large erection. It's almost hard to believe. Both these guys are hung like horses. What are the odds? 'Memo to self: buy a lottery ticket after this.'

You're quickly snapped out of your trance when the naked clown hops up on the desk with you, lying side ways in front of you.

He leans in and steals your lips, kissing you softly - his swollen red lips feel puffy against yours and his mouth tastes so good. Like Batman's cock. Even more so than the first time he kissed you.

You can't help but reach down and take hold of that monster cock. It's warm and heavy in your hand - a major turn on, and Joker moans into your mouth when your hand starts to slide up and down it.

You're so turned on, you can't see straight. It's almost as if, no matter how dirty you got, it would never be enough to satisfy your scorching lust.

His tongue feels so good in your mouth - warm and wet, washing over yours so perfectly, but it's not enough. Nope. You need more. You need to taste him - have that beautiful cock fill your mouth.

You part from his lips and lie down on the desk, scooting down, resting your head on his inner thigh. He's on his side with one foot flat on the desk with his knee bent, to allow you better access. 

Your hand wraps back around his cock and you waste no time wrapping your lips around the head, sliding down it about three inches, letting out a long, soft moan the instant it touches your tongue. You feel your mouth come alive when the saltiness of his cock hits your taste buds, rolling around on your tongue.

His hands start to rake through your hair as your lips slide further down, taking as much of him in as you can.

"That's a good girl." Joker hisses. "That's a mouthful, eh?" He boasts with a chuckle.

You roll your tongue all around it - muffled moans somehow slipping from your preoccupied lips as the hard fleshy weight fills your mouth. 

It's just so good. The moans escaping Joker's lips make your ears prickle and knowing that you're responsible for them is an even bigger turn on.

"Look at you." His hands move your hair back behind your neck. "Taking my cock like a champ."

The clowns praise is working.Your pussy is throbbing. You close your legs tightly together to relieve some of the pressure. Every time your lips slide back down that hard shaft, you grow more and more aroused - your pussy throbbing and clenching with every stroke of your lips.

Just when you think it can't get any hotter in here, hands start to pry your knees apart. Your eyes fly open and you turn your head just enough to see Batman standing at the foot of the desk. You were so preoccupied with Joker's cock, you almost forgot about the Bat.

His fingers hook into the eslastic of your panties and you lift your hips up just a tad, allowing him to slip them off of you.

As distracting as this is, you don't faulter. You continue sliding your lips up and down Joker's cock and the distraction is not at all bothersome. Especially once warm hands press into your inner thighs, spreading your legs apart once more.

The firm rubber covering the nose of Batman's mask, presses down onto the hood of your pussy, followed by warm slick muscle flicking over your clit.

You can't help but look down, if even for a split second. You had to. You had to see the great sight that was Batman - the city's biggest hero, attacking your throbbing bundle of nerves with his tongue. 

Such an odd sight it is - a man in a rubber bat suit squatted in between your legs, licking away at your juices. The sight alone was almost enough to make you come, but when his tongue flickered just around your entrance before slipping inside, you just about lost it.

The Bat holds your legs tightly, keeping you still as his tongue slides in and out of you, fucking you like there's no tomorrow. 

Your moans grow impressively loud considering you still have a mouth full of cock.  
You're so close and Joker must be able to read it on your face, because just as you're about to come undone, he snaps his fingers at Batsy and shakes his head.

"Stop." He commands. "Don't let her come."

Batman retracts his tongue and you come off Joker's cock - with a wimper. You're so close, that if you so much as close your legs, you'll orgasm.

You decide to do so, and maybe you can refrain from being obvious when your climax over takes you, but that Joker….well he's just too smart. His hand grips your thigh, quickly, preventing you from bringing your legs together.

You scoff and open your mouth to speak, but Joker cuts you off, wagging his finger at you.

"Uh, uh, uh. Trust me, you'll thank me for this later." He keeps his grip on your leg and shakes his head at you. "Stay still for a minute. Let it die down."

You nod your head and let out a long sigh, trying to steady your breathing and distract yourself from the tingle in between your legs.

It slowly fades as you knew it would and you let your head fall back onto Joker's thigh - the sound of your own heartbeat, thudding in your ears.

"There ya go." Joker strokes your hair and gives you a pat to the side of your cheek. "Get up on your knees." 

You do as your told and turn yourself over on the desk, sitting up on your knees near the edge.

Joker walks in front of you and brushes your hair out of your eyes, flashing you a big smile. His hands rest on your shoulders and you feel the desk shift as Batman climbs up on it settling closely behind you. 

You're not sure what's happening or what they're planning, but your dire need for release helps to make you less nervous. 

"Relax my dear." The clown looks you dead in the eye. "Trust me. You want him to take the back. He knows what he's doing and he'll take good care of you."

'Oh shit. They're gonna D.P. me.' You're not positive your up for this. Neither one of these guys are lacking in the size department and this seems a bit extreme.

You open your mouth with a worried look on your face, but Joker squeezes your shoulders and shakes his head. "It's ok. I take that cock at least three days a week and I can still walk." He chuckles. "You'll be fine and screaming in ecstasy in about five minutes."

As much as Joker seems to truly mean what he's saying, you're still a little skeptical, but you figure you'll at least give it a shot. If it's terrible, you're free to leave at any time.

You nod and close your eyes, pressing your forehead into Joker's shoulder.

Your breath hitches when you feel Batman's wet thumb press against your hole and start to circle over it. 

It feels good. Really good as a matter of fact. No penetration yet. He's just thumbing circles over you, counter clockwise. 

You feel your pussy start to throb and clench again. The naughtiness of what's being done to you, is a highly arousing. 

Batman retracts his thumb and replaces it with his index finger. He doesn't waste any time slipping it inside you, making you gasp sharply.

It has a slight little sting to it, but nothing you can't handle. The pleasure outweighs the discomfort by a long shot, and it feels better and better as his finger starts to pump back and forth inside you.

You moan and hiss, licking your lips. As good as it feels, it leaves you wanting more. You're no longer scared. You're so turned on, now you just want it.

"You ready?" Joker whispers in your ear.

You manage to pant out a "Yes."

"Ok then." Joker smiles. "Come on down off the desk by me, and put your leg up on the edge."

You nod and stand in front of him, putting one foot up on the desk.

The clown puts his hands on your waist, pulling you into him, chest to chest.

You can feel his hard cock that's standing at full attention, rubbing against your stomach making your pussy pulsate with arousal.

Batman rummages through the top drawer of the desk, retrieving a bottle of lubricant. He walks up behind you and you can hear him flip the cap opend and squeeze it into his hand. It makes a wet slicking sound as the Bat spreads the sticky liquid up and down the length of his cock.

You throw your arms around Joker's neck and cling to him tightly as the hard swollen head presses up against your twitching hole.

Batman presses gently allowing the tip of his cock to breach your tight ring of muscle.

It burns something awful. You gasp and dig your nails into Joker's back. 

"Shhh." The clown runs his fingertips down your back, trying to help relax you. "It'll only hurt for a minute."

You know that he's right, but it's really not much consolation at the moment.

Batman pushes in further, slowly but the burn of the stretch is still very apparant.

Your pain filled groans don't go unnoticed. Joker keeps rubbing over your back, consoling you. Or, well…at least trying. 

"Relax, Y/N. Go limp for a minute. I'll hold you up."

And you do just that. Without missing a beat, you relax all your muscles, making your body start to slide down but Joker catches you - holds you up and surprisingly well, for such a small man. 

You immediately notice the difference in how it feels. 

Batman slides all the way in and starts to roll his hips gently, allowing you to open up for him. 

It still burns some, but you can feel a twinge of pleasure starting to rear it's head. The hard part's almost over. If you can just grin and bear it for another minute, you'll soon be feeling nothing but bliss.

Joker's hands are sweaty now and start to slip down your ribcage as Batsy grabs your hips and starts thrusting into you.

After mere seconds you stand up straight again, taking the weight off Joker and clinging to him tightly. 

It feels good now. Only the slightest bit of pain, just hiding in the background - barely even noticeable. It's been replaced by a delightful tingle that's now overtaking your backside.

"Are you ready for me?" The clown prince asks, grinning widely.

"Yes." You moan out, feeling antsy to have your wet swollen pussy, attended to.

"Good." Joker growls, grabbing hold of his cock and rubbing the tip over your tingling clit, teasingly.

You let out a sharp gasp as that huge cock stretches your opening and slides up your canal till his balls smack against your front hole.

You're completely overtaken with an overwhelmingly full feeling. It's a very strange, but pleasant feeling. Difficult to describe. It's just AMAZING. That's the only word your mind can muster right now.

Your whole body feels good. You have two warm bodies pressed tightly against you on either side. And best of all, two cocks in you, giving you pleasure at both ends. It's heavenly.

Joker bucks his hips up, fucking up into you, while Batman thrusts his cock in and out of your ass, again and again - both men's thrusts in perfect sync with each other. Entering you and leaving you at the same time. It's almost too much.

You're so wet, you can feel your juices running down your inner thigh. It feels so good, you feel you might die. You had no idea your body could feel such things. It's like you're experiencing an awakening.

There's a delightful squishy slapping sound in the air as both men fuck each hole mercilessly.

Joker's cock sliding up and down your tight heat, is bringing you closer and closer with every thrust. Of course the warm tingle in your rear, that Batman is giving you, certainly wasn't hurting any.

Both cocks are so big, they make a loud squelching sound every time they leave your body. It's a huge turn on and you feel that familiar tingle starting at your opening, getting warmer and warmer, making it's way up to your clit, and then with a few more thrusts….it melts, speading all throughout your entire lower half. 

The powerful orgasm is more intense than any you've ever had. It makes both ends spasm and clench down around their cocks.

Batman lets out a loud groan and your ass is so tight, you can actually feel his cock spasm inside you, and warm liquid run down your inner walls. 

Before the Bat can even pull out, Joker's eyes squeeze shut, and he trembles slightly as more hot cum fills your other hole.

By now, you're completely spent. You're sweaty and dizzy. Your thighs are shaking and you can barely hold yourself up.

Batman holds you steady from behind as both men exit your body. It leaves with a strange feeling of emptiness. You feel different. As if a piece of you is missing. 

Your face is tingly and your head is spinning. You sit down on the edge of the desk, trying to gather yourself before you get dressed.

You watch Joker fasten his pants back up and Batman seems to have his cock tucked back into his bat suit.

He picks up your clothes for you and brings them over, placing them on the desk with a smile. He then leans down and presses a soft kiss to your quivering lips.

You just realised that you hadn't kissed Batman yet. It was quite nice. Much different than the Joker's kisses. Soft and gentle, yet you can feel his strength behind it.

Joker clears his throat awkwardly and you can't help but chuckle slightly as your lips part.

He's probably jealous that you and his Bat are kissing on the lips. Typical possessive man. It's ok for him to do it, but his Batsy can't. 

You clear your throat and slip your panties and jeans back up before pulling your shirt over your head and retying it just under your ribcage.

Your hair's a mess, but you'll have to get to your purse for your brush before you can fix that.

You slip your boots back on and stand up, still feeling a little wobbly. 'Great. Nothing suspicious about this.'

Joker cackles and sits down next to you, holding out a cigarette for you to take. 

"Go ahead. Stay for a minute and have a smoke. Let Debbie sweat it out a bit longer." He grins.

You take it from his hand and put it in between your lips. You hear the click of a zippo lighter to your other side and turn to see the Bat holding a flame up to the cherry. A gentleman, that Batsy.

You breathe in deep as it ignites, letting that sweet nicotine calm your nerves as it fills your lungs. A cigarette has never tasted better.

Joker lights his up and inhales with a moan, blowing smoke rings at his Bat, playfully.

You don't know why, but you feel the need to remind the two men that their secret is safe with you. Even though they truly believe you don't know that's really Batman.

"I'll never tell anyone, you know. So…if that's something you're worried about, then there's no need to." you say, swinging your dangling legs off the edge of the desk.

Joker squints at you, blowing his cigarette smoke in your face - his signature grin, slowly crossing his red lips. "It wouldn't matter if you did." He smirks, leaning in closer to you. "Nobody would ever believe you."

**Author's Note:**

> Go take a cold shower, ficcers :p


End file.
